


Doing his bit

by ChocoNut



Series: Modern JB love [75]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Seduction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: Jaime decides to help Brienne with the dishes.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modern JB love [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557871
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Doing his bit

“I see you,” Brienne calls, turning slightly, spotting him out of the corner of her eye. “I see you’re up to no good.”

“There’s that tone,” Jaime complains, pretending to be hurt. And there’s that low rumble in his voice that never fails to leave her cunt throbbing, making it feel like another heartbeat down there. And there’s the swagger he deliberately puts on when he enters the kitchen. Why wouldn’t he when it has her slowing down on the plate she’s scrubbing, earning him her attention? “Up to no good, huh?” He clicks his tongue, then presses himself to her back. “I’m here to help, wench,” he purrs into her neck, sending a pleasurable jolt of current down her spine.

“Help?” She squirms when he breathes her hair out of his way to trap her earlobe between his teeth. “By showing up in the kitchen shirtless?” As it is, she loathes mundane work like this, and a distraction like him is only going to make things worse.

“By doing my bit to make household chores a pleasurable joint-experience.” She tries to keep scrubbing, but when he rubs his hips into her, her fingers slip, the brush in her hand jumping out of her grasp and landing somewhere in an out-of-reach corner of the sink. “Aren’t husbands supposed to contribute?”

“Jaime—” Her intent is to get him out of her way, but when he reaches beneath her nightgown to cup her ass, when his hard cock pushes eagerly against the crack of her asshole, gone is her restraint, his arousing intrusion wiping out every intent but the one to fuck him right here. “Listen—”

But he’s far from that. Spinning her around in a surprise jolt that knocks the plate off her hand, he’s on his knees, already between her legs, shoving up her gown. Now she’s lost it, but she doesn’t want to surrender, yet, doesn’t want to let him win that easily. That she isn’t wearing panties is a point for him, though. “Fine, I’ll accept your _help_ on one condition.”

“Hmm?” It’s a gentle hum, but one that leaves her pussy on fire, that, along with the fingers trailing up the inside of her thigh, is making it a tad difficult for her to recollect what she was going to ask of him.

“When we’re done with—” a yelp, she can’t help, when he pushes her into the sink, closes his lips around her clit “—you’re washing the rest of this load.”

“Hmm,” it is, again, hotter this time, the tongue that invades her whipping her with a flash of lust, the fingers that mean business, leaving her with barely the breath to keep her balance.

“Fuck,” she gasps, reaching out to secure a firm hold when he dives in and out, eating her out with noticeably indecent slurps of relish like she’s some delicious helping of ice-cream he can't wait to polish off. She grips the cold metallic sides of the sink when his fingers work up a rhythm that quickly gets her heart racing and her ear drums pounding, maneuvering themselves exactly where she wants them to be, showing her how much she craves his thick hard cock. 

He sighs into her, and her hand slips, courtesy the unwashed soap between her fingers. She wriggles around for a tighter grasp, struggles to stay put, to keep her mind working, but as soon as her fingers climb back again to their perch on the edge of the sink, he unleashes a fresh attack, her knees, this time, the casualty. 

Shock waves ripple through her, each a stronger bolt than the previous. The tap’s still running behind her, splashes from it striking her wrists, her elbows, but the cool water is no match for the molten heat between her legs. Nothing can satiate it except—

“Jaime—”

And he fucks her harder, tongue lashing against her clit like he’s been starving for ages, fingers curving, pushing and pressing into her g-spot with just the right pressure. She lets go of the cold metal to grab his shoulder, ravages his hair, helpless fingers losing their way. The pattering of the water feels like it’s somewhere far behind her. Her head’s spinning, everything’s hazy, she can’t even get herself to reach out and close the errant tap. 

It’s that—that—

“Gods, yes!” she bursts out, when she comes so hard that her knees give way. She slides, the impact rocking her, and struggling to stay on her feet, she arches backward for support, her hair catching some of the showers from the tap.

He lets go, but only to get to his feet. “Told you that’d be fun,” he brags, wearing that trademark cheeky smirk of his. “And now if you’ll clear the place and let me get to the actual work—”

“Oh, shut up!” Brienne pulls him closer, and when she wrestles down his shorts, the smirk graduates to a smug grin. “You’ve got what you wanted, didn’t you?” she mock-scolds him.

He slips his cock up against her, takes her lips in a passionate kiss. “Haven’t you?”

She draws away from his hungry lips. “Not yet,” she replies in the same vein, playfully combing through his hair with soapy fingers

With an eager glint in those emerald eyes to finish what he’d begun, he pins her to the sink, props her left leg up against the surface and plunges right in.

“Now—” He yanks down the strap of her negligee, presses his nose between her breasts. “Is this what you want, wench?”

“May—maybe,” she stutters, pulling him closer when he thrusts hard, then harder.

One nipple, then the other, then her earlobe, then the tender skin beneath her ear—he’s all over her, sucking and kissing, nipping and scratching her with his stubble. She clings to him as he pushes inside, takes him all in from tip to heavy balls, her wet fingers scraping through his chest hair, trailing his firm pecs, groping his insanely sexy ass.

“This what you want?” he prompts again, grabbing her lip between his teeth, and with the next deep thrust, crushing her mouth with his.

“ _Y—yes_ ,” she moans into his kiss, almost close, and when he pounds her harder, revels in her spasms, in the shivers that run from her body to his, she feels the sensations rip her into two. “Jaime—”

“Yes?” he grunts, dragging his mouth down to her breast. “Is that a simple yes?” His tongue swirls around the erect nipple, prods it to further stiffness when his hips come thudding against hers again. “Or a _yes_ yes?” 

“Yes—” she cries, dazed and blinded and feeling like jelly in his arms when she comes harder than before “— _fuck, yes, Jaime_ —” 

She can feel the slickness of her release coat his length, can feel him thudding violently inside her, can sense those veins throbbing with his need to explode. Going all guns blazing, he strikes her with another heavy thrust, one that shakes his very being, bringing him collapsing into her arms as he spills deep into her.

Hot and sweating and panting, they stand holding each other. Then she pulls her nightgown back to where it’s meant to be—on her body.

“So, about these dishes,” she begins, closing the still-trickling tap that draws her attention to what she was originally here for. “If you—”

Jaime stops her with a kiss, an escape tactic she should have seen coming. And it has its effect, because it doesn’t take long for her to whimper helplessly against his lips.

Before he can completely get to her, she gently pushes him away. “Nice try, but it’s back to work now. So—”

“Look at us—” he glances down at the sticky mess they are thighs and below, the smile returning to seduce her again “—don’t you think we need a bath before I come back here to—”

“Next time—” she tries to hide her smile, but fails miserably “—you either help me in the kitchen or stay away, Jaime.”

“Sure.” He presses closer to her again, caresses her lips with his. “As long as you do the dishes dressed in anything other than a skimpy nightie,” he says, trapping her with his body and a luscious kiss. 

This time, Brienne surrenders with a moan. As for the dishes—they can surely wait a night. 

**Author's Note:**

> A little random something I came up with at lunch break today. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
